Infinity
, , , or |part = GD_Weap_Pistol.A_Weapons_Legendary. Pistol_Vladof_5_Infinity GD_Weap_Pistol.Barrel. Pistol_Barrel_Vladof_Infinity GD_Weap_Pistol.Manufacturer Materials.Mat_Vladof_5_Legendary |game1 = Borderlands 2 |variants link = On }} Infinity is a pistol in Borderlands 2 manufactured by Vladof. Special Weapon Effects Does not consume ammunition and fixed magazine size of 1. Shots fired form a fixed ∞ pattern, ignoring normal recoil behavior. Increased accuracy when aiming down sights. Decreased damage and fire rate. Cannot spawn with a Slag elemental capacitor. Usage & Description The Infinity is very versatile and can be used as a fallback weapon at times when ammunition is running low. This is especially useful for extended usage as reloads or ammunition supply are not a concern. Its lemniscate pattern can take some getting used to, but may work in its favor as it cancels out muzzle climb completely. Notes *Patch 1.7.0 (released 26th November 2013) gave the gun the ability to drop in True Vault Hunter Mode and higher, as it was unable to do so previously. *Because the magazine is perpetually full, every shot is eligible for Zer0's 0ne Sh0t 0ne Kill damage bonuses. *This weapon works with Gaige's Cooking Up Trouble and allows constant health regeneration. *The Infinity can spawn with the "Dva" prefix, which on other Vladof weapons indicates it will fire two rounds per shot. However, the corresponding Dva accessory used by the Infinity is actually a special version which only has a 1-in-4 chance of generating a second bullet when fired. *Unlike most legendary weapons, the Infinity can spawn with no accessory at all. Such an Infinity will bear the prefix granted by its elemental capacitor, or the prefix "Rapid" in the absence of an element. The Infinity does not receive grip prefixes. *The lemniscate (∞) firing pattern and infinite ammo make the Infinity a very useful backup weapon against Hyperion loaders, as their eyes and shoulders lie within the pattern, allowing for a high number of critical hits in a short time with minimal aiming. This also hurts usage in other areas, as ranged attacks will be difficult upon smaller enemies, such as rats. *With Gaige's Close Enough skill, the Infinity's effectiveness at longer range is drastically improved due to missed shots having a chance to ricochet towards targets. On the same token, the Infinity also works very well with Anarchy, as the Infinity's magazine is perpetually full, it is impossible to accidentally lose stacks of Anarchy, but it is also impossible to activate Discord as it requires a premature reload. **Although the Infinity does not consume ammunition, it does not function with 0 ammunition, and must have at least one round of pistol ammo in characters' reserves. Having even one rank in Gaige's Smaller, Lighter, Faster skill reduces the Infinity's magazine size to 0, making it unusable. Having more than one rank in this trait does not lower the magazine size below 0. This will also occur if Gaige equips a Punk class mod. However, by equipping a Necromancer class mod with a "Neutral" prefix, the reduction in magazine size is negated, allowing use of this weapon. *Support Sirens can put the Infinity to good use when crippled. If any team companion is reviving Maya and at least one point is invested in Restoration, she can shoot indefinitely to help keep the reviving character alive. *Under the benefits of Blood-Filled Guns, it is possible for Krieg to reload the Infinity, bringing the number of bullets in the magazine up to the boosted level. This is the only way to reload the Infinity, yielding an identical animation to any other Vladof pistol. The Infinity will not use up the additional ammo in the magazine, and the magazine will return to normal when the effect ends. This has no beneficial effect. *Gunzerkers are able to proc Money Shot, however, it requires said Gunzerker to gunzerk. After gunzerking, the infinity must be continually fired, whilst the other gun (a pistol that must be capable of consuming ammo) empties the pistol ammo pool before gunzerking stops. *Any increase to accuracy will tighten the firing pattern, although it will never fully eliminate it. Trivia *The Infinity has the same effect as the original Borderlands repeater pistol The Dove. *The flavor text is a reference to Stephen King's short story ''The Jaunt''. *A SHiFT code which grants a single Dva Infinity was included with the Diamond Plate Loot Chest. Its card caption reads "How did Vladof manage to make a gun that can fire bullets infinitely? Easy. They used... like... Vault-juice. Or something. Shut up." *The Infinity was in a promotional image of Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel, but is absent from the game. Gallery 2012-10-11_00003.jpg|The Infinity's bullet pattern Borderlands-The-Presequel-Infinity.jpg|Claptrap holding an Infinity uk:Центр Всесвіту fr:Infinity ru:Оплот бесконечности